fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Venomzilla
Venomzilla is a version of Godzilla that was possessed by the Venom Symbiote. Appearance Venomzilla, as it's name would imply, resembles a Venom-symbiote possessed Godzilla. As such, his "skin" is completely black, as are his dorsal plates and most of his body. Venomzilla bares the normal Venom's Spiderman esc logo on it's chest as well as having similar eyes to the symbiote when it is in control of a human. Godzilla's mouth and teeth are also more sharp and exaggerated than usual, and he sports a long tongue. Some sort of green fluid comes from the symbiote Kaiju's mouth, though what this fluid is is unknown. Many have jokingly called it Ecto-Cooler. History New York City. A pretty nice place.....unless you live there. Especially at this moment. We begin on your friendly neighborhood Spiderman. As usual, things are not going well. Spiderman was in a battle with his debatable nemesis, Venom. The two were battling one another, with Spiderman dodging the larger opponents attacks. "Woah!" said Spidey, dodging a punch by Venom that made a hole in a nearby brick wall. "Run run while you can Spider!" said Venom. "You can't escape us!". "We'll see about that Venny!" said Spiderman, attacking Venom with pellets of webbing, although this did little to harm his foe. "Come back here bug!" yelled Venom, shooting a string of Venom from his wrist, which stuck to Spiderman. Venom then pulled Spiderman forward, and into the direction of his free fist, sending the web slinger fly backward. "Oww" said Spiderman. "Today is not a good day". As Venom was standing over Spiderman with the intention of delivering a final blow, both head a loud rumbling sound and some explosions. Spiderman looked out from the alleyway the two had been fighting in to see some superheroes being tossed around, looking in the direction they had come from to see Godzilla, in the midsts of a battle with the Avengers. "Uh oh" said Spidey. "That can't be good". Venom looked up at the giant monster.....he was impressed with this creature. "So Venom..whatdya say we stop this little fight of ours and help the Avengers stop the giant monster over there. Cool?" Venom didn't reply, and instead swung over to the top of a nearby building. "Venom?" Spiderman asked. He was about to follow his enemy until Iron Man came flying his way, courtesy of Godzilla, nearly ramming right into his fellow superhero. "Oh hey, Spidey". said Iron Man. "How are things going?" "Oh you know the usual, fighting Venom, getting caught up in the middle of a fight between the Avengers and Godzilla" Spiderman replied. "Right" said Iron Man. "So where is Venom?". "Dunno, swung up there" said Spidey. Meanwhile, Venom was atop roof, looking on to Godzilla and smiling his usual grin. "We will make great use of you" he said. All of a sudden, giant symbiote tendrils shot forth out of Venom's body. The tendrils wrapped around Godzilla, and the symbiote soon began to envelop him. Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath in retaliation, blasting Thor out of the air, and nearly stepping on a few heroes while trying to get the symbiote off of him. But, alas it was too late. The symbiote soon completely covered Godzilla, taking it over completely. Spiderman swung up to the rooftop, but Venom's human host was nowhere to be found. "Oh god..." said Spidermna, looking over to the unholy abomination that had just been born. This symbiote encased Venom roared with anger and fury, and looked down to the Avengers...it's new enemy. "My god what is that thing?" asked Captain America, who had been leading the charge against Godzilla previously. Spiderman swung down to meet up with him, Iron Man in tow. "I don't know" said Spiderman. "I didn't even know the symbiote could take on something that big, it's like a Venomzilla!". "Venomzilla really...that's the best name you could come up with?" said Iron Man. "I was joking you don't have to call it that" said Spiderman. "Well it's all we've got for now" said Cap. "Avengers! Focus your attacks on this..Venomzilla creature". "Avengers Assemble!" with that, the heroes charged at this monstrosity before them, intent on taking it down. The heroes all charged the beast, but by simply stepping forward, Venomzilla, as Spiderman had called him, caused large shockwaves on the ground, destroying a lot of the road, and causing a few of the Avengers to trip. Hawkeye even fell to the ground, and was almost stepped on until Cap ran in and used his shield to stop Venomzilla's foot. The creature could not be held at bay for long however, but it didn't need to be. Thor flew in from the air and used his hammer to strike Venomzilla across the face, causing the Kaiju to stumble backward. Venomzilla attempted to swat the Asgardian out of the air, but missed, and was struck by lightning from Thor's hammer. Part of the symbiote peeled back from Godzilla's mouth, and fired his Atomic Breath at Thor, although the symbiote could be seen visibly convulsing from the beam. This worked, and Thor was blasted away. He was not the last of the Avengers' heavy hitters however, and the Incredible Hulk soon leaped at Venomzilla, roaring in anger and punching the monster in the stomach. Venomzilla as harmed by this but easily retaliated, grabbing the Hulk and slamming him into the ground, before stepping on him. However this maneuver made the Hulk angrier.......and therefore stronger. Hulk lifted Venomzilla's gargantuan hand off of him, and leapt into the air, landing a punch to the Kaiju's face powerful enough to send him stumbling back. Hulk went for another attack but was met with a blast of Venomzilla's Atomic Breath. The green goliath (I love alliteration) was knocked back by the blast as the other Avengers attempted to fend off this colossal symbiote. Venomzilla went to fire again only for Captain Marvel to quickly fly into the way of the blast and absorb it's energy. She fired back with everything she had, harming the symbiote again, this time to a much larger degree. "This is our chance team!" proclaimed Cap. Quickly, every Avenger available with energy-based attacks fired alongside Captain Marvel, and the symbiote-controlled Kaiju reeled back in pain. It attempted to fight back, but the heat was a bit too much. Godzilla himself finally began resisting, starting to pull the symbiote off of himself, as the energy blasts continued. Godzilla roared out in defiance of the symbiote, the loud sound harming it more. Godzilla had had enough. His body began to glow and the symbiote writhed even more, it's pain turning to agony. Eventually, Godzilla fired his Nuclear Pulse. A gigantic wave of glowing energy exited from the monster, coating the area in light and radiation. Luckily the Scarlet Witch and Dr. Strange, who happened to be on-hand, protected the team from the blast, and the civilians seemed to have all fled. When the dust cleared, Godzilla stood, proud and victorious. He lout a loud roar, before turning around returning to the sea. The Avengers breathed a collective sigh of relief at their victory, and it seemed the symbiote had been destroyed. Alas, it had not.... The symbiote could be seen not too far off from the departing Godzilla and heroes, now several times smaller in size, simply a black stream of goo, inching it's way into a sewer, where it would hide.....and wait.. Abilities * Naturally, Venomzilla possesses all of Godzilla's abilities. * Venomzilla also possesses Spiderman's abilities, such as wall crawling, web shooting, and the Spider-Sense. This also means that Venomzilla is stronger, faster, and more durable than Godzilla himself already was. * Venomzilla can also manipulate the symbiote mass to create tendrils, stretch out his limbs, and a variety of other purposes. Weaknesses * The Venom Symbiote is weak to intense heat and loud sounds. Being bonded to Godzilla helps some, but this weaknesses are still present. This is why the symbiote did not often use Godzilla's atomic breath during it's battle with the Avengers. This is also why Godzilla's Nuclear Pulse was enough to force the symbiote off of him completely. * All of Godzilla's natural weaknesses remain, but are much more difficult to exploit. Trivia * Credit to Burninggodzillalord for the sprite * This Kaiju was originally a somewhat unfunny Universe 986 parody Kaiju, before being rewritten into it's own universe where it is still somewhat silly, but more serious and less "T-Rex and Spiderman fight a venom Godzilla becuz rezuns" as the original was. * As some users will no doubt point out, this Kaiju is still technically a parody. * The specific incarnation of Venom in this Kaiju's history section is purposefully left vague, so which Venom host was present here is up to your interpretation. * The name of the universe this Godzilla comes from, is a combination of the numbers 1954, the year the first Godzilla movie was released, and 616, from "Earth 616" the name of the main Marvel universe. * Read his history with Stan Lee's voice in your head. I imagine it would be amusing. * Universe 654's Godzilla looks something like this: Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Godzilla variations Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Universe 654 Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids